


Sleep Talking

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sleep Talking

I feel like I’ve written something like this before for this pairing, so if I have I apologize, but it’s such a cute trope. Hope you enjoy this small scene.

  
  


Dillon looked over at Ziggy who was fast asleep. Ziggy started mumbling, “Don’t tell him.”

“Don’t tell who?” Dillon smirked.

“Dillon. He can’t know.”

Dillon frowned for a moment as Ziggy fell back into restful sleep.

The whole day Dillon kept a watch on Ziggy, looking for any signs of secrets. After finding nothing he decided to give it up. Once they were in their room for the night though, Ziggy started mumbling again. 

“Ziggy, what can’t Dillon know?”

“How I feel.”

Dillon froze for a minute before asking, “How you feel?”

Ziggy nodded slowly against his pillow, “Yeah, you know, how I love him. He can’t find out.”

“Why not?”

“He’d never like me back..” Ziggy rolled over and ended the conversation.

Dillon laid in bed all night thinking about Ziggy, unable to sleep.

In the morning, Ziggy stood in their bathroom doorway, “Have you seen my dark green shirt?”

Dillon approached him, “I think it’s in the laundry still.” He stared at Ziggy for a moment before reaching forward and closing the space between them, bringing his lips to Ziggy’s.

Ziggy melted into the kiss. Dillon pulled away only slightly, resting his forehead on Ziggy’s, “I love you too.”

Ziggy furrowed his eyebrows, “Too? How did you know I...?”

“You talk in your sleep you know.”

Ziggy sighed and went to grab his shirt, Dillon just chuckled, glad that Ziggy couldn’t hide his feelings in his sleep.


End file.
